tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria Towers
Victoria Towers is an thirty-four floor apartment building located in Malibu. An expensive place to live, part of the building is owned by Stone Enterprises while the property is run by Signature Service Real Estate. The building is South of Encinal Canyon and is roughly a dozen blocks away from Decker State College. Layout The west and south sides of the building face the ocean and offer an extravagant view. The east and north sides do offer an expansive view of Malibu itself, the east facing a beach. The building offers both indoor and outdoor parking, the latter primarily for visitors, and circles the building. Staff parking is located around the back of the first floor, with most resident parking being underground. In addition to parking the first floor boasts a fully-equipped lobby with a desk clerk and security guard, indoor pool, gym, Signature Service Real Estate office, three more rent-available offices and facilities management. There is one primary elevator but there are also three secondary ones located further inside the building, the primary one being the only one to reach certain upper floors. The second, third, fourth and fifth floors offer modest apartments as well as some office space closer to the elevators. Each of the lower floors has four offices and twenty apartments. The upper floors each have fourteen large apartments, almost all of them possessing balconies. Floors 30 through 33 are owned by Stone Enterprises and residents on those floors are associated with the company, while the penthouse is owned by Erika Stone. Floor 32 is secretly where Erika keeps her collection of frozen women. Floor 30 has had half of its apartments (the original 3001 to 3007) combined into one massive unit, which is currently being used by Ingrid Stone. The area beyond the visitor's parking around the building consists of old sewer land that was since built-upon to be a multi-level garden, with multiple utility sheds present. Large sewer pipes run under the property but while reaching the ocean have fallen into disuse and thus are now empty. Running off of the main tower is a space zoned for a helipad that has been stalled in construction for years, but is set to be completed in May of 2009. Staff Bridget Moynahan.jpg|Carey Daniels Property Manager|link=Carey Daniels Kelen Coleman.jpg|Melany Parsons Leasing Agent|link=Melany Parsons Diane Parish.jpg|Harmony Niles Desk Clerk|link=Harmony Niles Cecily Strong.jpg|Charity Blythe Desk Clerk|link=Charity Blythe Stefanie Scott 2.jpeg|Enola Blye Intern|link=Enola Blye Michelle Forbes.jpg|Jeridine Jackson Security|link=Jeridine Jackson Vanessa Ray.jpg|Edit Drake Security|link=Edit Drake Notable Residents Blake Lively 6.jpg|Erika Stone Penthouse|link=Erika Stone Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton Penthouse|link=Mary Hamilton Shiri Appleby 4.jpg|Monica Stein Penthouse|link=Monica Stein Jewel Staite.jpg|Caitlin Trafford Penthouse|link=Caitlin Trafford Colleen Fitzpatrick 2.jpg|Marilynn Bates Apartment 3302|link=Marilynn Bates Christine Baranski.jpg|Maura Caruso Apartment 3106|link=Maura Caruso Kim Cattrall 2.jpg|Ingrid Stone Apartment 3001|link=Ingrid Stone Roma Downey.jpg|Biddy O'Hannegan Apartment 3001|link=Biddy O'Hannegan Emily Rose.jpg|Courtney Valance Apartment 3001|link=Courtney Valance Angelique Boyer 5.jpg|Angelique Zavala Apartment 3003|link=Angelique Zavala Nakia Burrise.jpg|Ulyssa Gladwyn Apartment 3004|link=Ulyssa Gladwyn Marisol Nichols.jpg|Sonya Michaels Apartment 3005|link=Sonya Michaels Jeri Ryan.jpg|Jan Armstrong Apartment 3006|link=Jan Armstrong Bridget Moynahan.jpg|Carey Daniels Apartment 2904|link=Carey Daniels Eric Bana.jpg|Trent Daniels Apartment 2904|link=Trent Daniels April Pearson 5.jpg|Olivia Daniels Apartment 2904|link=Olivia Daniels Kaylyn Kyle 6.png|Deidre Howard Apartment 2904|link=Deidre Howard Heather Locklear.jpg|Cecily Vaughn Apartment 2905|link=Cecily Vaughn Riley Steele 2.jpg|Miley Irons Apartment 2909|link=Miley Irons Evelina Papantoniou.jpg|Talieya Antzas Apartment 2913|link=Talieya Antzas Carly Rae Jepsen.jpg|Kyriake Antzas Apartment 2913|link=Kyriake Antzas Sienna Guillory 4.jpg|Sierra Galbany Apartment 2811|link=Sierra Galbany Leslie Hope.jpg|Cat Deauxma Apartment 2701|link=Cat Deauxma Dakota Johnson.jpg|Tina Deauxma Apartment 2701|link=Tina Deauxma Algernon.jpg|Algernon Apartment 2701|link=Algernon Jennifer Farley.jpg|Lucila Barsky Apartment 2609|link=Lucila Barsky Delta Goodrem.jpg|Helena Harris Apartment 2402|link=Helena Harris Lacey Chabert.jpg|Clarisse Faucher Apartment 1610|link=Clarisse Faucher Lindsey Vonn 2.jpg|Liza Zahn Apartment 711|link=Liza Zahn Maggie Grace Brunette 2.jpg|Lyndsay Winters Apartment 711|link=Lyndsay Winters Abby Elliott.jpg|Thelma Mazza Apartment 616|link=Thelma Mazza Doukissa Nomikou 1.jpg|Tasia Spiro Former Resident|link=Tasia Spiro Category:Locations Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files